Babylon
General Information Ashurist|culture = Babylonian (Mesopotamian)|tech_group = Middle Eastern|capital = Babylon (409)|rank = Kingdom|government = Monarchy|development = Development of country forming Babylon}} Babylon is an Ashurist Mesopotamian monarchy, and a formable nation representing the pre-Arab Mesopotamian kingdoms. The Babylonian culture never appears within the the timeline but the culture will appear in South Mesopotamia controlled by any country with Mesopotamian culture group. Can appear by a revolt or by being formed by any country with Babylonian as a primary culture. See also: Form Babylon * Requirement(s): ** Primary culture is Babylonian ** Babylon does not exist ** Has Administrative Technology of at least 10 ** Is Not a Subject Nation ** Is Not a Colonial Nation ** At Peace ** Owns cores provinces: Baghdad (410), Hillah (409), Wasit (2277), Samayah (2276), Basra (408), and Kuwait (2130) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to Babylon ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Capital moves to Hillah (409) ** Can Embrace Babylonian Ideas and Traditions Strategy Post Formation as or Now you have formed a Babylonian Nation. But you are surrounded by a powerful neighbors such as and . You may want to move your capital to Eshnunna (Baghdad). since they have a High Development and they have a Farmlands here. and start developing your capital. But you will have to require Common Sense DLC to start developing your provinces. Expansion into Arabia You may want to start your expansion into Arabia. The first priority of expanding your territory into Arabia was , Which will be your easy target. If has any allies. It is no big deal to stop you from expanding. After annexing . It is for your second priority to attack . If the country appears. This will be much easier to expand westwards to attack . If the country appears. This will make your expansion into Arabia much easier. Try to pay attention to your Aggressive Expansion. Or South Arabian countries will form a coalition against you. Making your expansion much difficult. This is time limited expansion. You will have to take Province of Mecca (385) quickly before 627 CE. Otherwise. You will be in bad situation if any nation owned Mecca will become . If gains independence. You may want to attack . Which they have no allies. will be a easy to expand west. But you will very likely to border a very powerful country. . Expansion into Anatolia After you have taken the Syrian provinces. You will start the expansion into the region of Anatolia. But it will be difficulty to take the Anatolian provinces unless starts to crumble and broke away from . Making your expansion much easier. If splits into and . This will make your expansion much harder. Since and has historical friends and will likely to destroy you. Reforming your tech At admin tech 26. You may want to reform your tech to Muslim. It will cost -100 Admin points and lose -1 Stability to reform. After reforming your tech. You may want to reform your military to Muslim. Culture Your primary culture is Babylonian. you will get event called "Conversion of Provinces to Babylonian" will convert South Mesopotamian (South Iraq) provinces (excluding Ilam and Khuzestan) to your culture as soon as you control the most of it. Since you not . you will not get "Mass Deportation" event. Which means you will have to convert the provinces to your own culture. Your culture province will convert to Mashriq if you are a Muslim group or Muslim countries. If you don't your culture province to convert to Arabic ones (Mashriq). Make sure that you will stay Jewish or Ashurist as a state religion and never lose your province to the Muslims. Especially . You may of course change your primary culture to Mashriq if you are a Muslim religion group. Religion Your state religion is Jewish. but after the formation of the country. You will get "Return to the Old Ways" event. which will allow you to convert to Ashurist or not. (Note: Must not ''formed first.) There are some Zoroastrian around here. But it will take longer to convert to your own faith since they have -2% Local Missionary Strength. Some South Arabian province you conquered are here. They are faster to convert since they have +2% Local missionary Strength. Babylonian Ideas and Traditions * '''Traditions:' ** +10.0% Infantry Combat Ability ** -0.05 Autonomy Change * Ambition: ** +0.20 Yearly Absolutism * Ideas: ** Hanging Gardens: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Code of Hammurabi: *** -1.00 National Unrest ** Etemenaki Ziggurat: *** -15.0% Construction Cost ** Impenetrable City Walls: *** +20.0% Fort Defense ** Revive Old Traditions: *** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy ** Babylonian Learning and Scientific Advancement: *** -5.0% Technology Cost ** Holy City of Mesopotamia: *** +1 Missionaries Category:Countries Category:Formable nations Category:Mesopotamian countries Category:Asian countries Category:Ashurist countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Formable Only Category:Babylonian countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Near East countries